


Four Bros Chillin

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabbles, Gen, Ignis trying his best, Iris and her Big Axe, Other, Petting Dangerous Wildlife, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sass, multiple au's, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots set in canon verse and various AU's that explore the brotherly bond between the guys and all the shenanigans that come with it.“What,” Noctis says, flatly, “the fuck?”Ignis looks down at Prompto, who's currently snickering into his hands and curled up on his side on the floor, then looks back at Noctis and meekly replies, “I can explain.”





	1. as Prompto pets all the dangerous wildlife

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just an excuse to write more platonic fic because there's a huge amount missing in this fandom. Each chapter title will complete the fic title for example 'Four Bros Chillin in a Hot Tub Five Feet Apart Cuz They're Not Gay' because yes I absolutely named this fic after that one fucking vine, sue me.

One of these days, Gladio swears, Prompto is going to give him a heart attack. Or get him run over by a herd of pissed off Anak because he decided it would be fun to _pet one the babies_.

“Prompto.” He’s ignored completely because Prompto is too busy cooing at the baby Anak and trying to touch its nose to pay any attention to him. “Prompto!” He hisses, muscles tense as the mother watches them with her ears perked up in interest. Anak are usually docile by nature, and they don't _tend_ to attack anyone without being provoked first. Gladio’s pretty damn sure that touching one of their babies is a surefire way to provoke them.

Noctis waves a hand in vague dismissal from where he’s sprawled out on the grass, lazily watching the clouds roll by. “Leave him be,” he says around a half-yawn, “he’s not doing any harm.”

Gladio glares at him. “Not yet, you mean.”

Ignis looks up from the book he’s reading, raising a brow at Gladio’s dithering. He glances at Prompto, shrugs, crosses his legs and leans back against the big rock behind him, sighing at the cool sensation pressing against his back.

“I thought you’d be more worried.”

“The mother isn’t worried,” Ignis tells him, as if he knows everything about Anaks. Which he actually _does_ but that’s completely beside the point.

“And what makes you say that?” Ignis gives him a _look_ and taps the cover of his book. Gladio scowls as he reads ‘A Guide to Anak Behaviour and Signs of Hostility’ in neat printing on the front.

“Whatever,” he huffs. “When we get trampled by the herd don't come crying to me.”

Prompto makes a noise of delight as the baby finally lets him rub its nose, and he physically restrains himself from gathering the thing into his arms and cuddling it to death. “If we do get trampled,” Prompto chirps, far too happily, “then you’re not a very good shield.”

Gladio makes a face at him, rolling his eyes afterwards with disgust.

“If he protects me then he’s fulfilled the criteria.” Noctis stretches out with a groan, his back popping as he arches up from the ground.

Ignis frowns. “Nice to know the rest of us are allowed to die.”

“At least _you_ have legs long enough to get you ahead of the rest of us,” Prompto points out, waving at the mother Anak as if that will somehow appease her temper.

Ignis, Gladio has realized, has a bit of a soft spot for Prompto, because even when he’s trying to look _annoyed_ his eyes always turn soft. It’s the most frustrating thing he’s ever seen, simply because he knows they’re all suckers for Prompto’s bright innocent nature. Well, _mostly_ innocent anyway.

“You could,” Noctis pipes up, “always try to ride one of them instead.” Gladio can tell the exact moment he regrets those words and it’s when Prompto’s mouth stretches into a grin and Noctis’ flight instinct starts taking hold.

“You’re a _genius_ ,” Prompto tells him.

Ignis tilts his head as he watches the herd, contemplating the idea. Sometimes he isn’t the responsible one of their group, because he’s just as much an adrenaline junkie as Prompto is, he’s just a lot better at hiding it.

Gladio narrows his eyes and sucks his teeth. “Don't even think about it.” Ignis sticks his tongue out and wrinkles his nose. Prompto tuts his teeth and groans out a half-hearted “Fiiiiine.”

Noctis bolts back to the car before they can change their minds.

~~~~

Maybe Gladio has a point when he says that Ignis needs to learn when to say _no_ to Prompto’s teary puppy eyes. Not only is it _cold as balls_ but it’s also two-thirty in the morning and he’s been standing out here for over an hour while Prompto tries to pick up a _snake_ of all things.

Granted, it was a very cute snake, but it could also be very poisonous and, perhaps, a lot larger than it appeared in the darkness. Iris stood next to him, eyes bright and feet hopping in excitement. She’s the whole reason they’re out here to begin with, because she loves snakes but Gladio wasn’t going to let her pick one up _again_ without knowing what it was first, so Prompto had offered to do it for her and then Ignis had been roped along because _someone_ needed to keep an eye out for poison and use an antidote if need be, but the main reason he was out here freezing his arse off was simply because he couldn't say _no_.

“Be careful not to get bit!” Iris calls, ever so helpfully. Ignis blows into his gloved hands, hair falling into his eyes. He’s too damn tired for this shit.

Prompto suddenly goes very, _very_ still and then jumps back with a yelled out “Shit!!”.

The snake, it turns out, is, in fact, very large, very pissed and very poisonous. Iris grabs her axe off of the floor, completely determined to fight the damn thing, but Prompto runs over, grabs her arm, and drags her away, ignoring her protests that they could _absolutely_ take it on.

Ignis throws an ice spell at it to freeze its tail in place before running after them, and he just about manages to get into the driver seat of the car before Prompto does. He doesn’t stop driving until they’re safely in Lestallum, but even then they all stay in the car, panting as the adrenaline wears off.

Iris starts to laugh. “Maybe next time you’ll get to hold it!”

Please no.

“I managed to get a photo at least!” Iris leans over Prompto’s seat, chattering excitedly to him about the photo he’d taken.

Ignis looks out of the window, unblinking. “Why am I not surprised?”

~~~~

Noctis looks down at the scene before him, fishing gear slipping off of his back and eyes blank as he tries to figure out what happened in the twenty minutes he’d been gone. Gladio lays spread-eagled on one of the beds, staring up at the ceiling with the face of a man whose completely given up on life, and Ignis looks like he wants to cry from where he’s standing in the bathroom doorway.

“Um,” Noctis says, eloquently, “so...whose our new-” he looks down at the fluffy Coeurl kitten that's busy playing with Prompto’s bandana on the floor- “guest.”

Prompto perks up immediately, eyes shining and mouth stretched in a breathless smile. He’s covered in scratches and bruises, so clearly their guest hadn’t been a very cooperative kitty at first. “Isn’t she adorable?” Prompto coos.

“Yeah,” Noctis says, watching as she starts chewing on Gladio’s shoes, “adorable.”

“We’re not keeping her,” Gladio says, in the same tone he uses when he’s been repeating himself like a broken record for the past however long.

“She destroyed my glasses.”

Ah. That would explain why Ignis looks like he wants to cry, then.

“We can't just leave her,” Prompto protests, holding her up to his chest protectively, “Squishbeans doesn't have a family to look after her.”

Ignis and Gladio can’t see it, but Noctis has a clear front view of the expression in Prompto’s eyes; sympathy, understanding and a memory of being left behind by his own parents at a young age.

Noctis looks at Squishbeans with her thick grey fur and big, innocent bright golden eyes and falls in love instantly. “Sure,” he says, “why not. Can’t be that hard to raise a cat.”

Prompto places Squishbeans on the floor and hugs him tightly, repeating his thanks over and over again as he bounces in place. Gladio raises his hands in defeat, muttering that he won't be the one who potty trains her.

Ignis is too busy mourning over his glasses to offer an opinion, so Noctis uses his Royal Status and chalks up his silence as a yes, anyway. Squishbeans knocks over a lamp and gets herself tangled in some curtains. Noctis winces. “Let's...take her out for some exercise.” Gladio begrudgingly trails after them, ushering Ignis out to buy him a new pair of glasses, but there’s an undeniable fondness in his eyes as he watches their new companion scamper between their legs.


	2. because Ignis accidentally made laughing juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated my other, more plot heavy, fics and this happened. Well, at least it's something lmao

“What,” Noctis says, flatly, “the fuck?”

Ignis looks down at Prompto, who's currently snickering into his hands and curled up on his side on the floor, then looks back at Noctis and meekly replies, “I can explain.”

Gladio rubs a hand down his face, muttering something under his breath before he reaches down to pick up their giggling friend, and gets smacked in the chest for his efforts. He gives Prompto a completely deadpan look, shaking his head slowly as Prompto clutches his stomach and laughs at...whatever it is he finds so funny. He looks close to tears. And maybe asphyxiation. 

“Can you really explain this?” Gladio asks, dubious about the legitimacy of that claim. Ignis doesn't blame him; it’s a hard thing to explain when he doesn't even know all the details.

Prompto was supposed to be testing a new recipe for him, which, in itself, wasn’t all that strange; he was usually the go-to food taster simply because Noctis was a picky eater and Gladio wasn’t picky  _ enough _ to give a fair judgement. Unfortunately Ignis had somehow managed to mix up his recipe for ‘lemon flavoured scorpion tail’ and ‘lemon flavoured laughing juice’. 

Noctis gives him a disbelieving look which...fair enough, honestly. “How did you manage  _ that _ ?”

Ignis shrugs, watching helplessly as Prompto nearly punches Gladio in the face when he starts laughing even harder, presumably at the odd patterns in the ceiling. 

“In my defense,” Ignis says, “both drinks look and smell very similar.”

“But how did you mix up the recipe’s, Ignis?” Prompto falls out of Gladio’s arms very suddenly, and manages to knock himself out by hitting his head off of Ignis wooden floorboards. A beat of silence follows before Noctis tentatively shoves him with the toe of his boot. Prompto lets out a noise. Gladio picks him back up and gently lays him on the sofa while Ignis checks his head for any damages.

“I have no excuse for that one,” he replies, anyway, because it’s not polite to leave a question hanging in the air if he can safely reply to it. 

Noctis chucks the rest of the juice down the sink, shrugging his shoulders at Gladio’s incredulous look. “Maybe the rats in the sewer will enjoy it.”

“Great,” Gladio says, “as if ordinary rats weren't terrifying enough. Now they’re gonna be laughing at me too.”

Prompto whines in his sleep, reaching out to try and hug something that isn't there for comfort. Ignis sits on the floor and sacrifices his arm to appease his clingy friend. 

“Next time you can use Gladio as your test subject.” Noctis barely dodges the arm that shoots out to grab him and scrambles to hide behind the sofa. 

“Children,” Ignis mutters under his breath. Gladio gives him a dirty look, but doesn't make an attempt to put him in a headlock lest he jostle Prompto at all. Ignis counts it as a victory and sticks out his tongue. 

Noctis reaches over the sofa to pinch Ignis’ ear. Ignis jerks back with a scowl, growling when he realizes his arm can't reach back far enough to grab Noctis by whatever he can reach and pull him head over heels onto the floor. Asshole. 

A few minutes later finds Gladio and Noctis tousling on the floor, pulling each other’s hair and smiling even as they try to pin one another, and Ignis has lost feeling in his arm completely because at some point Prompto had turned around on the sofa and curled protectively around it. He starts waking up at the exact moment Gladio manages to get Noctis into a headlock and Noct shouts out “Chicken legs, Chicken legs!!”

“Morning,” Ignis says.

“You,” Prompto tells him, voice hoarse from all the laughter, “are a goddamn lethality.”

Ignis frowns, trying to figure out if that sentence makes any sense but quickly figures it doesn't matter because his arm is finally free and good lord he’s never felt so blessed to feel blood-circulation in his life. 

Gladio rubs his beard against Noct’s face, grinning as Noctis screeches with rage at the scratchy feeling. Prompto blinks at the scene and then asks, curiously, “weren’t you two going camping?”

Gladio lets go of Noctis. “Oh right...about that…” his voice trails off suspiciously and he very suddenly can’t look Ignis in the eyes. Noctis coughs into his hand, rocking back and forth on the floor. “We, er-” Ignis narrows his eyes- “maybe, kind of, crashed the car?”

They both grin sheepishly. Prompto flops back down onto the sofa with a groan. Ignis feels his eye twitch. 

“You  _ what _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee I'll be able to write them all but if any of you have any brief requests for a scenario you'd like to see me write don't hesitate to drop it in the comments! Brief scenarios can be anything from "someone gets stabbed" to "hiding in a box to escape responsibilities" as long as it isn't too detailed so it gives me room to let my imagination run wild lol


End file.
